


Why Do We Look For Something That Doesn’t Exist?

by NightlyDragonfly



Series: Dream Warrior/Bosses One-Shots [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, The last four are brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyDragonfly/pseuds/NightlyDragonfly
Summary: Marmu wonders about the sky and what it beholds.
Relationships: Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)
Series: Dream Warrior/Bosses One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Why Do We Look For Something That Doesn’t Exist?

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood to write some fluff tonight and luckily, a song with some good vibes happened to play on Spotify so here we are.

It was peaceful at the nighttime hours. Kingdom’s Edge was basked in a dim white glow, ash falling from the sky endlessly. Marmu scrambled up a ledge, giggling down below her as she waved at the other Dream Warriors. 

“Hurry up!” she whisper-yelled. Her excitement was clear as day and she was unable to sit still. 

“We’re coming, Marmu.” No Eyes patted her head as she floated up to the child. The motherly ghost helped Marmu climb up another ledge.

Marmu loved to look down at her surroundings. She beamed down at her two fatherly figures. “Hi, Dad!” She waved at Markoth and Xero. Both looked up and waved, though Markoth’s was cut short so he could keep his grip on Gorb. The slug was currently resting in the moth’s cloak, something the others had found rather cute.

Galien sighed to himself as he, too, floated up. His scythe was strapped to his back and he rubbed his face. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Doing what?” No Eyes turned her head to the other’s direction. 

“Why are we climbing up Kingdom’s Edge?”

Xero playfully nudged Galien. “Don’t you know? There’s an abandoned camp at the top here and some say you can see something truly awesome.”

“Is it true, though? Those legends and rumors?” Elder Hu looked over at the red-clad bug.

Xero shrugged. “Guess we’ll see,” he replied, a hint of childish excitement in his voice.

Markoth huffed quietly as Gorb stirred. “It better be worth the trip.”

“Cranky cause you missed training?” Xero teased.

“Cranky cause it’s late and I like my unneeded sleep,” Markoth muttered. “Keep this up and you’ll have no hug later.”

Marmu giggled at the sudden paling of Xero’s face. She looked up at the path ahead. She could barely see the tent set up ahead. Marmu scrambled up the final ledge, waiting for the others to catch up and scrambling to the nearby stool when they did. 

Xero stretched, letting out a content sigh as he took in his surroundings. “Just as I remember it.” He paused at the few confused stares. “What?”

“You’ve been here?” Elder Hu asked. 

Xero nodded and looked around. “I was here when I was still alive. The patrols I was on came here occasionally. It hasn’t lost its charm, I see.”

“What, it was always this dreary?” Galien prodded a corpse of a bug with his scythe. 

“Absolutely!” Xero picked up Marmu, who bounced in his arms excitedly. 

Markoth slightly rolled his eyes at the giddy pair as he shook Gorb awake. He would’ve preferred to let the slug sleep but who was he to go against No Eyes’ wishes. Gorb blinked a few times and inclined his head. “Gorb?”

Markoth gave him the most bored stare he could muster. “I would’ve left you here if I could.”

Gorb didn’t seem to care and shot up. “Ascend!”

Marmu looked up at the dark blanket above her. It was unlike any cavern she’d seen before. She marveled it, blinking as it seemed to go on forever. 

Xero noticed and softly chuckled. “It’s odd, isn’t it?”

Marmu nodded quickly. “Can I touch it?” she pondered, reaching a paw out to the expanse. 

“If you can, nobody’s ever tried.” Xero looked up as well, his wide white eyes staring at the dark color. “Sometimes, it’ll change colors. Did you know that?”

Marmu cooed in interest. “Really?” She looked at her adoptive dad. 

Xero nodded. He looked up as Markoth joined them and scooted over on the stool. Markoth sat down with him and stroked Marmu. Xero handed her to the moth and snickered. “She wants to know about that and what it can do.” He nodded above them. 

Markoth looked up and let out the softest laugh. “Ah, I see. That, Marmu, is something we call the sky.”

Marmu giggled at the name. “That sounds silly.”

Markoth chuckled. “Xero thought so too the first time he learned of it.”

“It still does,” Xero muttered, folding his arms. 

“Tell me about the color changing!” Marmu pleaded with bright eyes. 

Markoth stroked her head, wrapping her in his cloak. “Alright. Now, when I was a soldier and traveled the kingdom, I visited this spot frequently.” The moth looked up wistfully. “Sometimes, it’d be the brightest blue.”

“Bluer than the Blue Lake,” Xero added, leaning on Markoth. “And sometimes, it’d be grayer than the dreariest of caverns.”

Marmu tilted her head. “It’s neither of those now though.”

Markoth chuckled as he nodded, gazing at her. “That’s right. It’s dark right now, so it’s a dark blue.” He looked back up. “It’s a clear night. Perhaps we’ll see them again.”

“See what?” Marmu asked in excitement. 

“We don’t know what they’re called.” Xero patted the caterpillar gently. “But some say that when the sky’s clear, you can see small balls of light flicker.”

Marmu looked up. “I wanna see!” She reached up. “Maybe if I ask nicely? Please, sky, lemme see the light balls!”

Xero and Markoth chuckled. The former shook his head. “If only it worked like that.”

Marmu looked up at him. “What do you mean…?”

“Nobody’s actually seen them, Marmu. We don’t even know if they exist.”

Marmu inclined her head. “Then why do we look for something that doesn’t exist?”

Markoth stroked her, positioning his shield so she could sit on the flat part. “It’s nice to have something to look for.” 

The trio fell silent. Marmu never looked away from the “sky”, staring and hoping she’d see just one of the small balls of light. It was a small battle between her and sleep. 

Sleep eventually won and Marmu felt herself growing drowsy. She leaned into Markoth’s fluff with a yawn and closed her eyes to dream of the sky and the mysteries it held. 

-

“Marmu…! Wake up, it’s time to go!” 

The whispers of someone by her bed roused Marmu from her sleep. She blinked awake to meet the excited eyes of Xero. Marmu yawned. “Where are we going…?” 

Xero’s eyes shined knowingly. “You’ll see. We best be off, and be quiet!” he whispered. 

Tonight was going to be special, according to Xero. Marmu bounced up and down in his grasp, giggling with him as the two ventured through Kingdom’s Edge.

It was exciting, sneaking out with one of her fathers. Xero had told her he had snuck out before, but she had never been allowed to come until now. Marmu batted at an ashy feather as it drifted by her face. 

The reappearance of the sky snatched Marmu’s attention. She looked up at it, remembering the deep blue. She waved happily. “Hello, sky!”

Xero chuckled as he stroked her, sitting down on the stool. “It’s not another bug.”

Marmu held onto him as he wrapped his cloak around her. “I know! But maybe if I’m really nice, I’ll see the light balls!”

Xero looked at her with that shine in his white eyes. “You think so?”

“I know so!” Marmu puffed out her chest with confidence. 

Xero stroked her and pointed up. “Well, maybe your wish will come true. Let’s find out.”

Before Marmu could ask what that meant, a flash caught her attention. She gazed up, watching a small white thing streak across the blue sky. It left a white trail that lasted mere moments before it vanished. 

Marmu was about to ask what it was when another appeared, followed by another and another. Soon, the sky was full of the small white things, coming endlessly. Marmu’s eyes widened at the sight. Besides her, Xero watched in silent but obvious excitement. 

The phenomenon was over before Marmu realized it. She pouted for a moment, then got over it. She giggled as she batted at Xero’s helmet. “That was pretty!”

Xero didn’t look down at her. He nodded and in the dim light, Marmu could see a single tear streak down his face. She inclined her head. “Why are you crying? Are you sad?”

Xero sputtered for a moment. “N-No… I’m just happy. It’s special to see this, and it brings back memories.”

He wiped his face and tried to shrug it off. The two sat there for a moment, watching the dark sky. Neither wanted to leave. 

It was when daytime was soon to arrive did the two finally move. Xero wrapped Marmu in his cloak, stroking her as he carried her home. Marmu let the ash drift by her, too tired to let it faze her. 

Markoth was on them as soon as they arrived at Greenpath. The moth had seemed worried. “Where have you two been?!”

Xero gave a slight grin. “Nowhere. I snuck out and took Marmu with me, is it a big deal?”

“Yes, it’s a big deal, when you don’t leave any note!”

Xero shrugged, careful not to disturb Marmu, who was asleep in his arms. “The mission was accomplished. It doesn’t matter now.”

Markoth inclined his head but decided not to reply. He took Marmu and left to tuck her into bed. 

Marmu opened an eye at him. “Can you show me the flying light more often?” she asked softly. 

Markoth looked down. He chuckled softly as he set Marmu down. “Sure, Marmu. We’ll take you to see them more often.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Marmu nuzzled her mossy cover. “Thank you…” She finally fell silent as sleep took over. A soft chuckle caught Markoth’s attention and he looked over to where Xero stood. 

“Get it now?” 

Markoth sighed as he allowed the other bug to embrace him. “Clever as always.” He slightly nudged Xero. “Take me with you, though. The next time you sneak out.”

Xero’s eyes shone and he snickered. “Fine, fine. Next time, it’ll just be us and the sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more of these ghosts, I love them too much not to and I’m not sorry. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated!


End file.
